This invention relates generally to a device to be attached to a threaded rod, and more particularly to a fastening device adapted for quick attachment to a threaded rod at any point along the length of the rod.
Conventional nuts threaded on vertical rods are typically used to support conduit-carrying channels and the like at desired elevations. However, the use of such nuts has a serious drawback in that threading the nuts up on the rods (which are usually quite long-e.g., 12 feet) can be quite time-consuming and thus costly in terms of labor.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,355,679, 2,374,309, 3,343,440, 3,675,530, 3,878,757 and 4,048,897 for various fastening devices generally in the field of this invention.